Changes
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. In several point of views of the Weasley/Potter family. Co-write with TheInsaneM.
1. Chapter 1

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Ch.1**

James, Albus and Lily all piled into the car as their parents climbed into the front, and Harry started to back out of the driveway. Hermione had insisted that everyone should learn how to drive a car, as this was how Muggles got around.

"Hey James, are you going to the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight?" Albus or 'Al' Potter asked his older brother. James nodded. It was a tradition for the Gryffindors to hold a 'back to school party' every year to commemorate the 7th years that would be leaving at the end of the year.

"I can't believe it's my fourth year!" Lily, James and Al's little sister squealed. James laughed.

"I can't believe it's my fifth year!" Al groaned. 5th years had to take their dreaded O.W.L's at the end of the year, which made several of them stay up past midnight trying to finish some last minute studying or homework.

"I can't believe it's my sixth year! And they made me Quidditch captain!" James added. "It shows how good of a leader I am!" he put in, sounding a bit superior.

"You know, I was Quidditch Captain in my sixth year, too?" Harry told his son.

James replied, grinning, "Yes, I know dad. And sixth year was the year that you finally made a move on mum!"

"James!" Ginny scolded her son. Harry laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross station. They pulled their trunks out onto trolleys and got their pets out of the car. Lily got her cat, Sophie, out of the back of the car.

Ginny inquired, "Lily, did you remember your diary this time?" Lily's face drained of color, but when she opened her schoolbag, a look of relief appeared.

"Yes, I thought I left it back home again! But it's in my pack, mum," Lily informed her mother. They wheeled their trolleys over towards the barrier of platforms nine and ten. James took a deep breath, and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, closed his eyes and reappeared on Platform 9 and 3/4. James thought he saw a head with long, curly brown hair disappear onto the train.

Madeline Rose Carmicle was the girl that James had been asking out for the past four years, but every time she said no._This year is going to be different, my mysterious Madeline,_James thought. He would've gone after her, but the rest of his family appeared from behind him.

Lily was sitting on her trunk, looking somewhat bored, and Al was flipping through his schoolbooks furiously, just in case there was something that he forgot to look over the summer. "Hey James!" Fred called. James smiled at him.

Rose then appeared. "Hi, Lily!" she greeted her (not so secret) favorite cousin. Lily jumped up and hugged her.

"Wow, Rose, you look different!" Lily exclaimed. Everybody turned their heads towards her. It was true; her waist-length brown bushy hair (which she had inherited from her mother) was no longer bushy. It was sleek and shiny, and her teeth were straight. Her front teeth used to be rather large like her mother's, but now they were straight and even.

"Who are you and what've you done with Rosie Weasley?" Al demanded.

Rosie rolled her big brown eyes that were played up by light brown eye shadow. "Oh calm down Al, all I did was use some Sleeky's easy shine hair products for my hair and I performed a permanent shrinking spell on my teeth," she said. Her attitude changed greatly. She was normally very nice, kind, shy and friendly, basically what represented a Hufflepuff. Now, she sounded snotty, stuck up and arrogant. Not like the Rosie they used to know.

And her outfit was new. She was wearing something that Victoire would wear out to her fancy parties, navy blue tight denim jeans, a black tank top and brown suede high heeled boots, and to top it off she had a grey cardigan that had sleeves to the elbows and reached to her knees in length. She had a peachy lipstick on, and her cheeks looked like they were colored a light pink. Her eyes had the eye shadow, had black around the rims and her eyelashes looked larger than usual. Rosie normally would wear a tracksuit and her favorite jean jacket or a t-shirt and somewhat baggy jeans, and no makeup whatsoever, but that was long gone, now.

"And its Rosaline, by the way," Rosie commented offhandedly as she tossed a strand of her hair over her right shoulder with golden-yellow manicured nails. Al stared incredulously at his cousin, at a loss for words.

Lily stood by her cousin and linked arms with Rosie. "I think you look great," she told her, smiling. Rosie - or Rosaline, now, smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lily. At least_someone_here has a sense of fashion." With that, Rose marched off towards her group of giggling girlfriends who were waiting by the train for her. Al stared at her as she left. All the girls in the group each had on a pair of some form of heels and their hair was as straight as a pin, all slick and shiny.

He shook his head. What was up with his cousin today?

* * *

**A/N: New story! But this one I'm co-writing with TheInsaneM. She's giving me some prompts/helping me edit the chapters after I've written them out, so I hope you guys enjoy. It's posted up on both accounts if you're wondering, so check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Ch.2**

Hugo Weasley sat down at the Gryffindor table just before the first year's Sorting Ceremony took place. As usual, he sat alone, away from the other kids in his grade. He waited until the doors of the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall strolled down, the first years following her obediently.

"Come along now," said Professor McGonagall, waving her right hand, which she clutched a tightly bound piece of parchment in, "stand here," she commanded the first years. They did as they were told, and surrounded the small raised platform in front of the other students , where a small stool with an old patchwork hat sat, unmoving.

Then, the brim of the hat opened much like a mouth, and started to sing. Hugo could see the first year's faces widen with surprise and amazement as the hat began to sing its song. Once it was finished, the hall burst into applause, and Professor McGonagall called for silence once more. The room quieted immediately, knowing what was coming up next.

"Now, when I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, "you will come up here, and you shall be Sorted into your houses." She then unravelled the parchment in her hand, and called out the first name.

"Abram, Geoffrey!" A small boy with brown hair and pale skin stepped out from the crowd and climbed up onto the platform. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and waited patiently.

On and on the list went, Hugo didn't bother paying attention to the names.

Hugo Weasley was a Second Year, slightly overweight for his age group, had bright red hair, pasty skin and freckles, which covered almost every inch of his body, and deep blue eyes.

He was what most kids in his year would call a freak, weirdo, or misfit. He had almost no friends, nobody would be dead caught hanging out with him. He put on a brave face and said that he didn't care, but that was a dirty lie and everyone knew it. He was hoping that a first year would come over and sit with him, but he was unlucky. The first years were too frightened to sit with anyone but the other first years.

Hugo wished he wasn't so different from the other kids.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called out the last name on the list of first years and rolled up the scroll and simply stated: "Enjoy."

Then the food magically appeared in front of them. Hugo of course started eating straight away, trying to ignore the looks and whispers he was getting from the new first years.

_I don't care what they think. They can say what they like_, thought Hugo, and he started eating again.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The Weasley and Potter children were up particularly early so they could be prepared for their first morning of classes. To Al's surprise, Rose was still sleeping.

She hadn't said a word to their family all evening, and just sat with her group of friends at lunch, talking and giggling while staring at a few boys who were in Ravenclaw. Al didn't know what to feel by his cousin behaving this way.

When they finally reached the Great Hall for breakfast, it was already quite crowded and busy, but they managed to find a few empty seats at the Gryffindor table.

"So what's on your agenda for today, Al?" James asked his younger brother as he sat down next to him along with Fred Weasley, their older cousin.

"Charms, DADA, Potions and History of Magic," said Al, making a face when he read History of Magic. It was his least favourite subject, but at least he had DADA beforehand, so his day wouldn't be all that bad.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's up with Rosie? I asked her if she wanted to come down with us for breakfast, but she just laughed and walked off with her friends." James asked Al.

Al shook his head honestly. "No, I don't know what's up with her. Basically the same thing happened yesterday on the train, I asked her if she wanted to sit with Scorpius and I but she just went off with her friends," he said.

James was silent for a moment. "Something's really messed up with her…" he muttered to no one in particular.

Just then, a hundred owls came flooding through the Great Hall. They had the daily mail, which was delivered to students each morning at breakfast time. Al spotted their family owl, and watched as it soared down to them (it managed to knock over a couple of students' goblets on the way down, as it was so old) and dropped a letter in front of Al, and flew off.

"It's to us, James," Al said, grabbing his brother's attention, which had been deeply absorbed in his plate of food in front of him.

James immediately grabbed the letter from Al's hands, and ripped it open. He started to read it aloud:

_"Dear James, Al and Lily,_

_I hope you are doing well and having a good time on your first day of school (even if you haven't started it yet). Everything is fine here, we love you and miss you dearly already! Honestly, I think one of the hardest part of a parents' lives is sending their kids off to school… Oh, I'm off topic._

_I hope you three are well,_

_Love Mom and Dad XO."_

"Well that was pretty bland," said Al.

"Come on, let's get to class…" James muttered, putting the letter inside his robes and standing up out of his seat. They only had five minutes left, so Al followed his brother out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to their common room.

That was the plan, until they saw the scene outside the Fat Lady's portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the second chapter? Review for more updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Give it back!" shouted Hugo, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he tried desperately to get his bag back.

A group of seventh year boys, much older and much taller than James even, had their cousin's backpack hanging in the air so he couldn't reach for it. James marched right up to them, with Albus following closely behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" James demanded hotly, getting in the tallest boy's face. He puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"Just helping little Hugo here," said the seventh year boy, hearing his friends snigger and put an arm around Hugo, who kept his head down to hide his tear stained face.

"Really? Because it doesn't look to me like you're helping him much," James said, pulling Hugo from the seventh year boy and pushing Hugo behind him and Al.

Al put his arm around his cousin, trying to offer some form of comfort to the young boy.

James looked straight in the eye of the other boy, "now, either you give me his backpack and never bother him again, or I'll just go get Professor McGonagall and see what she has to say?"

The boy hesitated. After a short moment, grumbling and glaring at James, Al and then finally Hugo, he handed the bag over to James and stalked away with his friends.

James watched them go, before turning around and giving Hugo his bag back.

"Hey Hugo! You coming to the party tonight in the Gryffindor common room? I hear there'll be lots of food there!" one boy called over his shoulder, and laughed maniacally as he and his friends rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight.

Hugo sniffed. "Thanks," he said quietly, clutching his bag tightly to his chest.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"What is going on here?" said a voice Al had been trying to avoid ever since school had started back up.

Al turned around and saw his other cousin Rose, the person whom he had once been close to, was walking toward them with her giggling friends behind her. Al heard James groan and mutter something about not wanting to talk to stuck up prissy girls.

"Nothing, Rosie." James said.

Rose sucked in a breath and stuck her pointy chin in the air. "It's Rosaline, to you," she said icily.

Her friends behind her spotted Hugo, and started whispering, giggling and pointing at him.

Honestly, like the poor kid doesn't get teased enough as it is, Al thought angrily as he glared at the girls.

Fortunately, the bell rung, which parted the group. Rose and her friends headed downstairs for Potions class and Al and James heading the opposite way for Charms and DADA.

"I'm going to class now. Thanks for, well, um… you know…" Hugo said quietly to James and Al.

James smiled down at his cousin and ruffled his red hair. "Don't let too many people mess with you, okay? You are a Weasley, after all."

You are a Weasley, Hugo thought, even though he didn't believe it.

* * *

James sighed as he and Fred sat down in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. "I can't believe how much homework McGonagall gave us, it's bloody ridiculous!"

Fred nodded, "I know mate. Hey, did you hear? There's going to be a Halloween dance soon," he said, turning to look at James.

James wrinkled his nose. "A dance? What's exciting about that?"

Fred grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows, "It will be a perfect time to ask Madeline out."

James rolled his eyes and hit his cousin on the arm, "Mate, come on, I've been asking her out for the past four years and she's always said no. What makes you think she would say yes now?"

"Well, she might have changed her mind."

James fell silent for a moment.

He let his eyes wander over the students in the common room, they all either seemed to be chatting away happily or doing their homework for their classes. He saw Hugo sitting in a corner by himself, reading a book and James smiled a little, At least he's at peace, he thought, and then he saw her:

Madeline was walking out of the girls' dorms with her bag, and James jumped up at the sight of her.

"Where are you going, mate?" Fred called. James ignored his cousin, and stepped in front of Madeline's path.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing at the sight of James. "What do you want?" she asked.

James grinned and leaned against the table next to him, "Just the pleasure of your company at the upcoming Halloween Dance?" he asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

Madeline snorted. "No thanks, Potter. Besides, I'm already going with someone." She stuck her chin up in the air and walked away. James felt his jaw drop, and he watched her walk away but he ran behind her and grabbed her wrist.

He felt her tense at his touch, but then relaxed a little. "Who?" he asked.

Madeline smirked. "None of your business, Potter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading off to the library, you know, that place where you study," she said, and turned around, whipping her hair in James' face as she sauntered away.

James couldn't take his eyes off of her as she left the common room.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be pretty epic, thanks to TheInsaneM. So be prepared!**

**Oh... and reviews=inspiration! :D**


End file.
